Susette's story
by Jessica01
Summary: “The best Pet” belongs to JuneLuxray, so does Susette. I’m doing this with her permission. This is Susette’s version of the story. I do not own “DP”. Skunk info from animals.national .


"**The best Pet"** belongs to JuneLuxray, so does Susette. I'm doing this with her permission. This is Susette's version of the story. I do not own "DP". Skunk info from .com.

One morning at the pet shop where I lived, I was sitting in my pen when a big man wearing a dark jumpsuit, a woman wearing a light jumpsuit, and a girl wearing a dark shirt, a dark skirt, and combat boots walked in together. They were talking about a boy named Danny and what to get him for his birthday.

"It HAS to be good at scaring ghosts." The girl said. She had dark colored hair. The man looked in my pen. "Hey, here's a skunk! She has a sign!" He took the sign off of my pen and read it.

"Two months old, born in captivity, is a female domesticated, has been litter-box trained. We'll take her."

"Now Jack, Let's not be too hasty. Why don't we look around some more?" The woman suggested. I looked up at her with big eyes.

"Oh, alright." The dark haired girl came over. "What a little cutie. Who's a handsome skunk?" she asked in a gushing voice. She must like animals.

"It's a girl." The man said.

"Who's a pretty skunk?" She gushed. The man took me to the counter.

"We'll take her." He put me down and took out his wallet. I think that's what they call it. I've seen several before when other pets were bought.

The woman at the counter punched some buttons and told the man how much I cost. She got a wire cage carrier and put me in it. I felt myself

being handed over and carried out of the store. I was excited and started chirping. (I don't know if they chirp or not.)

"Danny's going to love this." I heard a female voice say. Who _is _this "Danny" person they keep talking about?

"She'll probably scare ghosts into thinking she'll skunk them."

"The lady said she's had her scent glands removed." The man said.

"The ghosts don't know that, Jack." The older girl said.

We got into a car and started driving. "We've got to take her to the vet and get her some shots."

"We need to buy her some toys, a bowl, some food, a collar, a leash, and a litter box. And some litter." Sam said. "We'll let you handle that." The

man-Jack-said. They took me to the vet. I got my shots and they spoke to the vet about how to take care of me. They discovered I ate fruit and

plants, insects, larvae, worms, eggs, reptiles, small mammals, and even fish.

We went to the pet shop again Sam and went in. Jack had given her some money. She came out carrying a dark colored leash and collar set, a

light colored bowl, a litter box, and some litter. She got into the car and we drove off.

"We'll hide her in our room until tomorrow." The lady said. We got home and they carried me inside. The next thing I know, I'm in a room under a

bed by myself. I hadn't been fed. Then Jack came in and opened my carrier. He gave me some fish. Then the older girl came in carrying the litter

box. "She'll have to poop soon, so let's leave her out so that she can use her litter box." She said putting it on the floor. She went to the door,

opened it, and called "Jazz! Come see what we got Danny for his birthday!" A girl with a dark top, light pants, and light hair came in. She had

something light holding her hair back.

"You got him a skunk?" she asked.

"She's domesticated." Jack said. Jazz relaxed. "Danny's out fighting ghosts."

"And Sam wasn't there to help him." The woman said.

"But Tucker was. And he's getting better."

"We'll keep her in here until tomorrow."

I had finished eating my fish. I curled up and went to sleep.

"Maybe we should put her in the lab." Jazz suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Jack said.

"I have a blanket we can put over it." The older woman said.

"Good idea, Maddie." Someone picked me up and put me in my litter box. I woke up and pooped. Maddie put me in my carrier, threw a light blanket

over the cage, and picked it up. We went downstairs and through a long room. I could see a little. We went down some more stairs and Maddie

put me in a corner. She left. I lay down, curled up, and went back to sleep. I'm nocturnal, so I'm usually asleep during the day. Later, I was woken

up by someone lifting the blanket. I saw Sam and a boy with dark skin, wearing glasses, a light colored shirt, and dark colored pants. "We think

she'll scare ghosts into thinking she can spray them, although she's domesticated."

"Cool."

"She's as sweet as Danny."


End file.
